Quien es Amu hinamori
by anllyvero
Summary: Tadase: cómo puedes estar segura de que no es a ti a la que quiero.    Amu: simple dime quien soy yo? Como me ves.  Tadase: eres una chica fuerte, perseverante, segura de sí misma.  Amu: te escuchaste a ti mismo? Solo describiste a amuleto corazón no a mi


_**Quien es Amu Hinamori**_.

Tadase: Amu creo que estoy enamorado de ti.

Amu: lo siento pero hace algún tiempo hubiera llorado de la emoción pero ahora no, creo que ya estoy segura de mis sentimientos. Además tú no estás enamorado de mi a ti te gusta amuleto de corazón y ella es solo una parte de mi si en realidad quien te gustara fuera yo tendrías que estar con el resto de mi y eso no es lo que quieres.

Tadase: pero yo realmente te quiero no solo amuleto de corazón.

Amu: no es correcto que te engañes a ti mismo, eso solo te causara dolor.

Tadase: cómo puedes estar segura de que no es a ti a la que quiero.

Amu: simple dime quien soy yo? Como me ves.

Tadase: eres una chica fuerte, perseverante, segura de sí misma.

Amu: te escuchaste a ti mismo? Solo describiste a amuleto corazón no a mi no quién soy.

Tadase: dime quien eres? Quien es Amu Hinamori?

En ese momento se acerca Ikuto quien desde un principio estaba escuchando la conversación; al inicio pensó en irse porque le dolería ver como Amu aceptara a el mini rey pero cuando ella contestó lo siento el alma le regreso al cuerpo.

Ikuto: eso es simple de contestar.

Amu: Ikuto que haces aquí? Desde cuando nos has estado escuchando?

Ikuto: uhh pues desde un principio no veo porque te molesta.

Amu: acaso no te cansas en espiarme.

Ikuto: por supuesto que no mi gatita.

Amu: ya te he dicho que no me llames así.

Ikuto: porque si te lo puso con todo mi amor, Tadase acaso no es un lindo apodo?

Tadase: a mí no me preguntes eso y más bien contéstame lo que Amu me pregunto

Ikuto: ok no te alteres y a que te refieres?

Tadase: a quien es ella? Tu dijiste que era simple la respuesta quiero saber quién crees que es ella-

Ikuto: ah a eso te referías, está bien te diré quien es para que no te vayas con las dudas. Amu es bueno igual que como dijiste es perseverante, es fuerte y pero raras veces es segura de sí misma. Es amable con todos aunque le gusta ocultarlo en su falsa personalidad de cool and specy, es alguien quien puede leer el corazón de las personas y cambiarlos a mejores seres humanos. Es alguien quien se confunde con facilidad pero al mismo tiempo darse cuenta si misma de sus debilidades y hace lo posible para convertirlas en ventajas. Es alguien quien tiene una hermosa voz sin necesidad de usar a ningún chara. Es alguien quien se sacrificaría por un amigo sin dudarlo ningún solo segundo. A veces es tímida pero no lo demuestra. Es auto independiente pero le gusta que la mimen. Es sumamente responsable, honrada y caritativa. Saca tiempo para jugar con su hermanita. Le gusta bañarse en las noches y luego tomar un vaso de leche. Esa es Amu Hinamori.

Tadase: veo que la conoces mejor que nadie. No me percate de todas esas cualidades que tenía. Tienes razón Amu yo no puedo estar enamorado de ti sin ni siquiera te conozco.

Amu: me alegro que lo hayas comprendido. No sabía que me conocieras tan bien Ikuto.

Ikuto: porque te sorprendes además tu también me conoces perfectamente a veces creo que me conoces mas yo mismo. Ah por cierto no te estaba espiando Midori (creo que así se llama la madre de Amu) me mando a buscar porque ya era tarde y no habías llegado.

Tadase: Madora?

Amu: que rayos hacías en mi casa? Y porque mi mamá te mando a buscarme?

En los pensamientos de Tardase: así que Madora es la madre de Amu, veo que Ikuto ya forma parte importante de su vida.

Tadase: buenos nos vemos chao.

Ikuto y Amu: chao

Ikuto: porque te enojas yo solo fui a visitarte, le pregunte a tu madre por ti y me dejo que ya era tarde que estaba preocupada, así que le dije que te buscaría.

Amu: ya veo mi madre no cambia, veo que ya te ganaste a mi familia-

Ikuto: por algo se empieza ahora solo me falta ganarte a ti.

Pensamiento de Amu: a mí me ganaste desde el primer día que te vi.

Amu: no digas estupideces.

Ikuto: ok no te enojes mejor vámonos.

En eso Ikuto agarra su mano my se dirigen a casa, ella no dijo nada y solo se dejo llevar cuando llegaron a la casa Hinamori la señora Madora le dijo a Ikuto que se quedara a comer a lo cual accedió. Luego llego el momento de despedirse él le dio un beso en la mejilla cuando disponía en marcharse, pero lo que más lo sorprendió no fue el hecho de que Amu no se hubiera enojado por haberla besado sino al decirle

Amu: si quieres puedes quedarte.

Ikuto: claro solo déjame la ventana abierta gatita.

Amu: uhh mejor me ahorro la saliva porque al final no dejaras de llamarme así.

Ikuto: cuenta con ello.

Y como ello pidió la ventana estaba abierta el entro cuando ella estaba bañándose y se acostó en la cama cuando ella salió lo encontró ¨dormido¨ se acostó a su lado le dio un beso en la frente y le susurro

Amu: buenas noches mi gatito.

Ikuto: buenas noches amor, mi gatita

Amu se sorprendió de que estuviera despierto, él la abrazo y la acerco más a él. Y así durmieron toda la noches abrazados sin separarse un centímetro uno del otro.


End file.
